L'alphabet La base !
by Storiesmania
Summary: Ezekiel a créé par accident, en utilisant un artefact de la bibliothèque, un portail magique menant au monde où vivent tous les personnages de fiction. Certains se lient avec les bibliothécaires et trouvent refuge dans leur entourage. Comment s'intégreront-ils ? (UA, Crossover multiple, OCs, K plus pour certaines scènes, Yaoi et Yuri A VENIR, Ship farfelus Disney et autres)


**Note de l'auteur:**

L'idée de ce recueil d'OS complètement farfelus et riche de personnages provenant de multiples univers m'est venu après avoir relu un travail que j'ai fait et qui parlait de l'adaptation au cinéma: des légendes, des mythes et des contes des différents pays. La forme que prennent ces OS quant à elle, m'est venue grâce à une amie à moi, qui connaît quelqu'un qui a lu le dictionnaire en entier, ce qui a suscité en moi cette question: Pourquoi diable est-ce que quelqu'un aurait envie de lire un dico ? C'est pourquoi, pour faire un dico plus attractif qu'un dico normal, j'ai associé chaque lettre à un mot mis dans une phrase pour ensuite raconter une histoire basée dessus. D'ailleurs, le narrateur est lui même un dictionnaire ! Les 26 lettres de l'alphabet interviendront chacune une fois, dans un premier temps, puis dans les chapitres qui suivront ces 26 apparitions, je les feraient apparaître plus souvent ^_^

Je sais que l'idée peut paraître farfelue, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout !

De nombreux personnages de Disney seront au rendez-vous ainsi que quelques autres.

N'hésitez pas à me suggérez des mots pour étoffer mon dictionnaire dans vos reviews.

Sur ces entrefaites, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue:

Un dictionnaire bien particulier repose sur le bureau de bois de cerisier massif qui se situe dans une nouvelle salle de la Bibliothèque. Il a été créé par les soins de ceux qui ont bénéficié de l'aide de ses protecteurs. Depuis l'apparition de ce portail qui la relie aux mondes parallèles regroupant les personnages des différentes histoires qui ont été créé dans ce monde, les bibliothécaires ont rencontré pas mal de personnages hors du commun. Ils ont tous laissé leur marque dans cet étrange ouvrage. Un mot par secours, un souvenir associé, pleins de choses à partager. Certains d'entre eux demeurent dans notre monde, chacun sous la protection de l'entourage des bibliothécaires et ils se sont plutôt bien intégrés. Vous vous demandez qui je suis ? C'est simple, j'incarne l'esprit de ce gros pavé. J'ai vu tant de personnes écrire sur mes feuilles sans pouvoir parler avec eux ... Au début, j'étais déprimé, mais je suis parvenu à m'incarner physiquement en ces lieux. Maintenant, je me balade, de droite à gauche, attendant que l'on remplisse mes pages et assurant aussi la surveillance du portail magique. La première lettre fut associée à quelque chose de très touchant, tout comme celle qui suit...

* * *

Chapitre 1:

 _"A pour l'amour qui maintient une famille unie ". Inscrit par une certaine princesse des mers après qu'elle soit arrivée à la bibliothèque pour demander de l'aide à cause de la disparition du trident de son père qui représente la source de son pouvoir. Contrôler les mers et les océans pour tuer pleins de gens avec des typhons, des ras de marées, des tsunami et des tempêtes, le rêve de tous les méchants du monde non ?_

Il est assis à terre en tailleur, devant elle, qui le fixe avec ses grands yeux pétillants de joie de vivre. Son regard ne peut se détacher de cette bouille d'ange et dit en la voyant bâiller:

\- Il va falloir aller au lit ma chérie. Il faut que tu sois en forme demain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une journée spéciale pour tout le monde. Nous fêtons le moment où nous sommes parvenus à faire la paix les uns avec les autres, malgré nos différences.

\- Comment vous avez réussi ? Vous êtes tellement nombreux !

\- Une personne nous a servi de modèle tant elle était pleine d'amour pour tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Elle n'est pas très loin mon coeur, dit-il en souriant sans apporter davantage de précisions.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il la soulève du sol et monte l'escalier permettant l'accès aux appartements des membres de l'équipe, aménagés avec soin par la Bibliothèque elle-même. Cal le suit de son vol léger, faisant rire l'enfant à cause de ses loopings au-dessus de celui qui la porte. Il se retourne et sourit à l'épée avant de reprendre son chemin. Il frappe doucement à une porte.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure entièrement rouge et sentant l'eau de mer lui ouvre.

\- Ariel, je sais que tu es occupée à mener des recherches pour retrouver le trident de ton père mais ... Je me demandais, est-ce que Cassie est passée te voir pour t'aider dans tes calculs de coordonnées ?

\- Oui, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Nous avions à peine fini, qu'elle a reçu un appel urgent de Lamia. Tu devrais te hâter de mettre la petite au lit, si elle s'endort, tu ne pourras pas t'en détacher.

Il baisse les yeux sur la fillette et la voit dodeliner de la tête. Il la serre un peu plus contre sa poitrine avec affection, puis, remercie la sirène pour ses indications et gagne enfin la chambre de la petite. Cette fois-ci, elle est vraiment endormie contre lui. Il caresse doucement son paisible visage, la réveillant juste assez de temps pour qu'il puisse la mettre en pyjama et quitte la pièce à pas de loup après l'avoir embrassée sur le front. Il décide ensuite de se rendre chez son père, mais avant ça, il examine les alentours pour voir s'il y a en ces lieux d'autres âmes qui y vivent que celles de la sirène, de Cal, et de son adorable fille.

Il se trouve que Jacob Stone est là lui aussi, plongé dans un livre. Il n'aime pas déranger les autres mais s'autorise, exceptionnellement, à interrompre l'activité passionnante du jeune bibliothécaire. Il lui présente la situation et l'historien accepte de veiller sur la petite Florence Jenkins, âgée de 6 ans. Le père de cette dernière pendant ce temps, emprunte la porte magique de l'Annexe afin de se rendre à la demeure des Dulaque.

* * *

Chapitre 2:

 _"B pour bébé à venir et ce que cela implique". Inscrit par une princesse qui, après avoir décidé de demeurer à Portland une fois que Lancelot l'eut aidée à retrouver un membre de son entourage qui s'est perdu au milieu de la ville par accident, s'est engagée dans son entreprise et gère la surveillance des lieux avec l'aide de ses amis. Elle a été la première des employées de Dulaque, à apprendre la bonne nouvelle énoncée ci-dessous._

Lorsqu'il arrive à destination, il est tout de suite troublé par l'agitation qui fait trembler les murs de la maison. Inquiet, il se dépêche d'atteindre l'épicentre de l'attention générale et débarque sans prévenir dans la chambre de la maîtresse des lieux. Il voit sa femme qui l'enlace alors qu'elle semble tenir quelque chose entre ses mains. Il balaye la chambre du regard mais ne remarque personne d'autre, il n'ose pas s'approcher d'avantage et reste à l'entrée. Il a bien compris ce qu'il se passe entre les deux femmes et préfère ne pas s'en mêler. Il fait celui qui n'a rien vu mais soudain, l'étreinte est rompue et sa présence est remarquée. Le duo féminin l'interpelle:

\- Tu peux venir plus près maintenant Jenkins.

Il ne se fait pas prier et s'assoit au bord du matelas avant de demander:

\- Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

\- Ta femme et toi, vous êtes les premiers à savoir, mis à part les hystériques dans le hall.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as appelé Cassandra avant même de contacter le premier concerné ?!

\- Je voulais en discuter avec quelqu'un qui a déjà vécut l'expérience de près.

Il soupire mais compte tenu de la situation, il saisit tout à fait pourquoi Lamia a procédé de la sorte, il faut dire que son compagnon n'a pas eu une très bonne expérience en terme de paternité.

Il pose doucement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune métissée et lui demande:

\- Est-ce que tu sais où il est au moins ? Histoire que je prépare le terrain.

\- Il est encore au boulot dans l'entreprise qu'il a monté avec l'aide de Maurice. Je suppose qu'ils sont en train d'améliorer les dernières créations de ce génial inventeur parisien.

\- Bon. Je vais y aller alors. Cassandra, je te confie Lamia.

\- Bien sûr mon chéri. Mais dit moi, tu n'as pas laissé la petite toute seule ?

\- Non, Jake veille sur elle et puis Ariel est là, en plus de notre brave Cal. Si cela se trouve les autres sont peut-être rentrés entre temps. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai montré à Jake comment s'occuper de la porte.

\- Tout va bien alors. Je te laisse y aller. Mais fais attention tout de même si tu mets les pieds dans l'atelier de Maurice. On ne sait jamais si ses inventions peuvent marcher sans causer de catastrophe à leur premier essai.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ferais attention mon amour.

Il embrasse tendrement sa femme puis fait la bise à Lamia avant de quitter la pièce. Il se rend ensuite au siège de la compagnie dont il était question plus tôt et passe la porte principale. Là, il est reçu par la demoiselle de l'accueil, récemment engagée par le grand patron, car il n'a pas encore eu le temps de mémoriser son nom.

Elle lui sourit poliment puis demande la raison de sa visite.

\- Je voudrais voir le patron.

\- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

\- Faites lui savoir que son fils doit lui parler et que c'est urgent.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes le fils de monsieur Dulaque ! Excusez-moi, je vous avais imaginé plus jeune.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal mademoiselle. Pourriez-vous transmettre le message ?

\- Bien sûr. Veuillez patienter un instant.

Elle prend son téléphone et compose le numéro lié au bureau de la direction.

À cet instant, les lieux sont déserts, mais une Colombe passant par là, entend la sonnerie et se rend à tire d'ailes dans une petite salle située à l'entrée des ateliers. La jeune femme qui s'y trouve bondis sur le coup de la surprise puis invite l'oiseau à se percher sur son épaule. L'animal écarte délicatement les cheveux noirs de son amie avant de lui gazouiller à l'oreille. Une autre qu'elle n'aurait pas compris ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'a jamais eu de problème à saisir le sens caché derrière les sons émis par les animaux. Elle quitte donc la pièce pour aller avertir son patron. Elle se fraye un chemin parmi les inventions, en évitant le plus possible d'abîmer sa robe jaune, puis elle arrive auprès de deux hommes bien plus âgés qu'elle. Elle pose délicatement la main sur l'épaule du plus grand des deux et lui dit:

\- Quelqu'un essaye de vous joindre depuis l'accueil. Cela fait environ un quart d'heure que ça sonne.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je suis vraiment ravi de l'efficacité de votre système de surveillance par le biais des animaux ma chère Blanche.

\- Pas de problèmes chevalier Lancelot Du Lac. Je retourne à mon poste.

La jeune femme joint le geste à la parole puis Lancelot se tourne vers l'inventeur et lui dit:

\- Je vais devoir te laisser Maurice. N'hésite pas à demander un coup de main à Isabel. Cette petite est toujours prête à donner un coup de main, tout comme Gwen.

\- Je mettrais ce conseil en application en cas d'ennuis Lan. À tout à l'heure mon ami.

\- À plus tard. Sois prudent surtout ! Sinon tu vas de nouveau au devant de quelques ennuis avec ta fille. Rappelle toi de là dernière fois, tu as bien faillis tout faire exploser.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ça. Heureusement que les deux Merlin étaient dans le coin avec Cedric.

\- Oui. Bon cette fois, je file !

Il quitte alors la pièce en courant et se précipite à son bureau pour décrocher le téléphone. Dès qu'il eu reçut le message de son fils, il emprunte l'ascenseur pour le rejoindre.

Il le trouve adossé au comptoir de l'entrée, tapant du pied sur le sol, agacé d'avoir à attendre aussi longtemps. Il ne se détend que lorsqu'il entend la voix de son père résonner dans le hall:

\- Bonjour fils. Que se passe-t-il donc pour que tu sois aussi agité ?

\- Père, enfin te voilà ! Il faut que je te parle. Pouvons-nous aller dans un endroit tranquille ?

\- Allons faire un tour. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air après être longtemps resté dans les ateliers.

Père et fils quittent le bâtiment à grands pas, ils mettent une distance importante entre eux et l'entreprise puis s'arrêtent dans un parc où ils s'assoient dans l'herbe pour être à l'aise. Lancelot regarde son fils un instant, il ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Certes il est grand, ses yeux sont bleus gris comme les siens, mais pour ce qui est du reste, il tient plutôt de la famille de sa mère. Il a l'air encore plus tendu que d'habitude et c'est ce qui le pousse à briser le calme environnant:

\- Est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

\- Non, mais c'est important. Cela concerne Lamia. Elle a demandé si tu voulais avoir d'autres enfants. Tu t'étais mis en colère à cause des souvenirs que cela a fait remonter en toi. Tu te souviens ?

\- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. Mon histoire l'a fait fondre en larmes et il m'a fallu des heures pour parvenir à la calmer. Quel est le rapport avec ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais déjà.

Lancelot réfléchit, puis en s'enfonçant dans les méandres de son esprit, il finit par comprendre où son fils veut en venir et tourne de l'œil avant de s'évanouir. Si une personne lambda passait dans les environs à ce moment précis, elle penserait qu'il a été victime de crise cardiaque, mis à part s'il s'agissait d'une personne sachant que cet homme est immortel comme son fils. Ce dernier, laisse à son père le temps d'intégrer l'information puis quand il rouvre les yeux, il dit:

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais agir comme il faut avec cet enfant alors qu'avec toi, cela a tant tardé pour que notre relation devienne positive.

\- Je ne suis pas né dans les mêmes circonstances que ce bébé va le faire père. De plus, tu ne seras pas tout seul pour l'élever. Tout le monde pourra te donner des conseils, y compris moi.

Son père sourit puis songe à quelque chose qui assombris son visage. Il parvient cependant à le cacher et demande:

\- Cela ne te fera pas trop étrange d'avoir un frère ou une soeur de quelques années de moins que ta propre fille ?

\- Je m'y habituerais. Et puis, tu mérites de connaître les joies de la paternité depuis le début.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que j'ai la possibilité d'être un père digne de ceux de l'époque actuelle. Tu m'accompagnes à la maison ?

\- Avec plaisir. Donne-moi ta main, je vais t'aider à te relever.

Lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux à nouveaux sur leurs appuis, ils se rendent jusqu'à la voiture de Dulaque puis ce dernier les conduits jusqu'à la maison et parle en privé à sa femme.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense, car je ne suis jamais bien loin des échanges croustillants. La preuve ! Bon, je suppose que vous vous en moquer un peu de ce que je penses non ? Je m'en doutais, voilà la suite.

Lancelot fait face à celle qui a su conquérir son coeur et il lui dit:

\- Mon fils m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Cela me fait de la peine que tu n'ai pas osé m'en parler. As-tu cru que je te demanderais de te débarrasser de cet être innocent qui n'a pas demandé à être là ?

\- Cela signifie-t-il que tu veux que nous le gardions ? Tu as demandé à ton fils ce qu'il en pensait ?

\- Nous le garderons ! Mon fils m'a dit qu'il s'habituera au fait d'avoir un frère ou une soeur bien plus jeune que lui et puis de toute façon, cela reste notre décision.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu acceptes ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ton travail ?

\- Eh bien je vais leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe. De cette manière, ils sauront pourquoi je ne serais plus autant disponible que maintenant pour les aider avec leurs problèmes. Mes employés de confiances pourront assurer ma relève en cas de besoin.

\- Tu vas leur en parler dès maintenant ?

\- Oui, mais je vais demander une porte à mon fils pour aller plus vite. Je reviens tout de suite après.

Il l'embrasse avec tendresse puis passe un coup de fil à son fils avant d'informer Blanche-Neige de l'événement qui va bientôt se produire dans sa vie. La première fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à ce chevalier d'un autre siècle, elle avait craint qu'il ne lui veuille du mal et qu'il cachait sa véritable nature derrière une apparence qui n'inspire pas de méfiance, comme l'a fait sa belle-mère pour tenter de la tuer. Avec le temps, elle s'est rendu compte qu'il ne lui voulait vraiment aucun mal et une amitié solide s'est tissé entre eux. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il a fini de tout raconter, elle se jette à son cou et l'embrasse sur les joues pour le féliciter.


End file.
